1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to supports for musical drums. More specifically, the invention relates to such supports which retain the musical drum wherein the percussion contact surface of the drum is generally perpendicular to the floor for impaction thereof by a striker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The instant invention has two (2) primary considerations. The first consideration is the desire to provide the musician with full creative expression by expanding the tonal characteristics which may be produced by the musician. The second consideration is the practical desires of allowing for ease of transport to and from the performance site and the ability to utilize tom-tom drums which exist within the musician's collection of drums.
Numerous methods exist to support musical drums wherein a percussion contact surface of the drum may be struck by an impaction member. Within these methods the percussion contact surface of the drum may be retained parallel to the floor, hereinafter upright, perpendicular to the floor, hereinafter sideways, or at a desired angular orientation between upright and sideways.
There exist two (2) common methods for a drummer to provide for impaction of a musical drum. The first method involves impaction of an impaction surface of the drum by a hand held striker member, as exampled by a drum stick. The second method involves impaction of the impaction surface of the drum by a striker member controlled by a foot pedal assembly. Generally, when the drum is sideways with the percussion contact surface of the drum perpendicular, or nearly perpendicular, to the floor, the impaction member is mounted to a foot pedal assembly. It is generally accepted practice to utilize a large diameter drum, as exampled by bass drums, when so deployed sideways in combination with a foot pedal assembly.
Within drum sets bass drums are routinely deployed for impaction by a striker controlled by a foot pedal assembly. Bass drums generally have diameters between eighteen (18) and thirty (30) inches with depths generally with the range of fourteen (14) and eighteen (18) inches. When a bass drum is deployed for use with the foot pedal assembly, the bass drum is sideways with the impaction surface of the bass drum perpendicular, or nearly perpendicular, to the floor. Additionally, a lowest extent of the impaction surface is relatively close, in the range of several inches, above the floor.
There exists a class of drums referred to as tom-tom drums. These drums generally have diameters between eight (8) and eighteen (18) inches with depths generally within the same range. The tom-tom drum may be mounted substantially above the floor for impaction by a drum stick held by the drummer. This type of deployment is exampled by attachment to another drum, such as a bass drum, to an overall drum set frame assembly or supported by a dedicated floor stand. Alternatively, the tom-tom drum may be deployed as a floor or side tom-tom. Generally, a tom-tom drum having a diameter in the upper range of tom-tom drums is utilized as a floor or side tom-tom. Without regard for the deployment method selected, tom-tom drums are normally impacted by a drum stick held by the drummer. Tom-tom drums are universally mounted within the drum set in generally upright positions with the percussion contact surface parallel, or slightly off parallel, relative to the floor. It is typical for a drummer to have tom-tom drums within his or her collection of drums.
It is common practice within the industry to permanently attach at least one mounting member to a portion of the drum. These mounting members may be attached at various locations on the drum. The most common attachment locations are penetrating the wall of the drum housing, to the rim and to the tension bars. These mounting members in turn attach, permanently or temporarily, to other support assemblies. This attachment ultimately provides for rigid restriction of the drum in a desired positional orientation during play thereof by the musician. This is exampled by the drum being attached to another drum, to the drum set frame assembly or to a dedicated floor stand. Another example has the drum supported on the floor in a solitary manner. Yet another example provides for a combination of direct floor support with attachment to other components of the drum set.
Various deficiencies exist with current use sideways positioned floor drums as utilized for play with a foot pedal assembly. One of the principle deficiencies resides in the size of the currently utilized bass drum. It is not convenient for many musicians to transport all of the equipment required by a current use drum set which includes bass drums, and particularly the larger bass drums. Drummers must transport a significant quantity of equipment when traveling to a performance site. Drummers often must travel on airlines, taxis, subways, commercial carrier buses, trains and tour buses. These requirements result in a restricted amount of space being available to the drummer.
Tonal characteristics of music are ever changing. Musicians are required to perform more varied types of music than has ever before been required. More musical performances have what is commonly referred to as a world beat which included more ethnic rhyme than has been previously performed domestically. As a result it is important that drummers be provided with drum configurations which allow for adaptation of the style of play to produce the musical effects desired and envisioned. The present invention will allow the drummer to compliment the current use floor positioned bass drum with a floor positioned tom-tom drum with both being operated by foot pedal assemblies.
Another deficiency which exists with current use floor positioned bass drums, due to the desire to impact the impaction surface at a generally central location thereon, is that the striker of the foot pedal assembly must be elevated a significant distance from the floor at the point of impact. This significantly reduces the control thereover which the musician has during play. Improvements in materials have enabled tuning of the smaller tom-tom drums to imitate quite successfully a wide varieties of musical sounds. This includes those sounds produced by certain bass drums. Tom-tom drums, due to their smaller size, are more easily transported than the larger bass drums. Due to the smaller diametric measurement of the tom-tom drums, a lower elevational impact point may be selected on the impaction surface. Additionally, the majority of serious drummers have spare tom-tom drums within their collection of drums.
Various attempts have been made to provide for ready transport of drum sets. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a substitution of the existing bass drum within a drum set with a tom-tom drum capable of similar play and capable of producing similar musical sounds. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.